Carlton Lassiter/Gallery
Season One Pilot 294.PNG 317.PNG 344.PNG 346.PNG Spellingg Bee Psych13.jpg Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Piece 075.PNG 081.PNG 082.PNG 0867.PNG 118.PNG 129.PNG 9 Lives 364.PNG 374.PNG 375.PNG 377.PNG 385.PNG 388.PNG 400.PNG 401.PNG 407.PNG 410.PNG Weekend Warriors 023.PNG 048.PNG 054.PNG 062.PNG Who Ya Gonna Call? 13talking to shawn and gus.PNG 14juliet talking to lassie.PNG 18working on case.PNG 19driving.PNG Tumblr limwxkapwf1qeojyq.jpg 20no police balls.PNG Shawn vs. the Red Phantom Pregnant1.JPG Pregnant2.JPG Forget Me Not 161.PNG 173.PNG 185.PNG Talking.PNG 191.PNG 193.PNG From the Earth to the Starbucks Earth Starbucks 07.png Earth Starbucks 09.png Earth Starbucks 10.png Earth Starbucks 13.png Earth Starbucks 14.png Earth Starbucks 36.png Earth Starbucks 62.png Earth Starbucks 73.png Earth Starbucks 77.png Earth Starbucks 82.png Earth Starbucks 83.png Earth Starbucks 86.png Earth Starbucks 87.png He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not, He Loves Me, Oops He's Dead! Loves dead04.png Loves dead08.png Loves dead14.png Loves dead29.png Loves Dead 30.png Loves Dead 32.png Loves Dead 38.png Loves Dead 42.png Loves Dead 59.png Loves Dead 60.png Cloudy... With a Chance of Murder Cloudy Chance 18.png Cloudy Chance 19.png Cloudy Chance 38.png Cloudy Chance 47.png Cloudy Chance 48.png Cloudy Chance 55.png Cloudy Chance 95.png Game, Set... Muuurder? Game Set 06.png Game Set 08.png Game Set 15.png Game Set 30.png Game Set 31.png Game Set 35.png Game Set 39.png Game Set 40.png Game Set 50.png Game Set 51.png Game Set 72.png Poker? I Barely Know Her Poker 37.png Poker 51.png Poker 52.png Poker 85.png Poker 90.png Scary Sherry: Bianca's Toast Scary Sherri 17.png Scary Sherri 24.png Scary Sherri 25.png Scary Sherri 26.png Scary Sherri 31.png Scary Sherri 53.png Scary Sherri 55.png Scary Sherri 31.png Scary Sherri 81.png Scary Sherri 95.png Scary Sherri 97.png Scary Sherri 99.png Scary Sherri 100.png Scary Sherri M16.png Scary Sherri M17.png Scary Sherri M18.png Scary Sherri M19.png Scary Sherri M28.png Scary Sherri M29.png Scary Sherri M80.png Scary Sherri M95.png Scary Sherri M98.png Scary Sherri M100.png Scary Sherri M101.png Scary Sherri M103.png Scary Sherri M104.png Scary Sherri M105.png Scary Sherri M106.png Season Two American Duos 12annoyed at gus and shawn.PNG 24thank you so much.PNG 65 Million Years Off Interigation.PNG 139.PNG 141.PNG Murder.PNG 150.PNG Juliet and lassie.PNG Evidence.PNG 174.PNG Shawn and everyone .PNG 203.PNG Psy vs. Psy Working a case.PNG 126.PNG 130.PNG Shawn and gus.PNG Zero to Murder in Sixty Seconds 461.PNG 462.PNG 465.PNG 470.PNG 476.PNG 484.PNG 495.PNG 496.PNG 508.PNG 510.PNG And Down the Stretch Comes Murder 13lassie feeding horce.PNG 14lassie and juliet.PNG 30listening1.png 31listening2.png 35lassie and juliet at track.png 38lassie at track.png Meat Is Murder, But Murder Is Also Murder If You're So Smart, Then Why Are You Dead? 6lassiter.png 02lassie.png 9lassie and juliet at school.png 18practice interigation.png 21lassie and jules interigation.png 22lassie and jules interigation2.png 23will end up like mcnab.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Rob-a-Bye Baby Welcome.PNG 061.PNG Bounty Hunters! 014.PNG Lassiter2.PNG Calling shawn.PNG 019.PNG 036.PNG Lassie4.PNG 068.PNG Carlton.PNG Craxy.PNG Lights, Camera... Homicidio Lights, Camera 05.png Lights, Camera 06.png Lights, Camera 08.png Lights, Camera 16.png Lights, Camera 27.png Lights, Camera 31.png Lights, Camera 35.png Lights, Camera 37.png Lights, Camera 59.png Lights, Camera 60.png Lights, Camera 61.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Season Three Disco Didn't Die. It Was Murdered! Two cases.PNG 076.PNG 102.PNG What .PNG 113.PNG There Might Be Blood Lunch22.PNG 248.PNG 268.PNG 270.PNG Gus Walks Into a Bank 80n the sidelines.PNG 10You know him.PNG 17Gunman is being set up.PNG 18Have a job for you.PNG 24Ready to close case for good.PNG Christmas Joy Christmas Joy 38.png Christmas Joy 41.png Christmas Joy 59.png Christmas Joy 60.png Christmas Joy 63.png Any Given Friday Night at 10pm, 9pm Central Truer Lies Season Four COMING SOON. Season Five COMING SOON. Season Six COMING SOON. Season Seven Santabarbaratown 2 90.JPG 147.JPG 150.JPG 157.JPG Lassie and shawn.png Juliet Takes a Luvvah 15.JPG 35.JPG 61.JPG Lassie Jerky 117.JPG untitled22.png 122.JPG 154.JPG 2222.png Watching video.png No Country for Two Old Men 124.JPG 134.JPG 100 Clues 563.JPG 590.JPG 610.JPG 612.JPG Cirque du Soul 781.JPG 782.JPG 806.JPG 814.JPG 819.JPG 822.JPG 826.JPG 837.JPG Deez Nups 963.JPG 986.JPG 991.JPG 992.JPG 1002.JPG 1006.JPG Right Turn or Left for Dead 1011 (2).JPG 1015 (2).JPG 1016 (2).JPG 1017 (2).JPG 1023 (2).JPG 1029 (2).JPG Office Space Season Eight Lock, Stock, Some Smoking Barrels and Burton Guster's Goblet of Fire 19Lassie.png 21Reaserch.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries